Cousins Turned Brothers
by Megan Andres
Summary: RATING IS JUST IN CASE! Someone went to Godric's Hollow before Volde... You Know Who. But why? And what happened after that night?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Halloween 1981  
  
Lily stared out at the stars from the window in Harry's room. It was already ten past ten, and James had yet to return from the Ministry. She watched the clouds move across the sky and sighed. She didn't want to hide like this, and she would have refused had it not been for little Harry. She wanted to protect him no matter what. So much was riding on James' meeting tonight. He had taken her results to the Ministry to see if they would approve tests of her new charm.  
  
Flitwick would have been proud of her. She had found a charm that repelled the Killing Curse. James believed it would work on a large scale, but they needed the Ministry's consent for further testing. One could only cast the Killing Curse on one's husband so many times before getting a little tired of it. She smiled as she thought of how excited James had been the first time it had worked.  
  
She had waited as he danced around the living room. He finally calmed down and kissed her deeply. So she told him to be careful or she'd do it again. And he'd told her that now she couldn't touch him. Sometimes James could act just like a three-year old child.  
  
A shuffling of fabric made her check on her sleeping son only to discover that he was wide-awake and watching her. His deep green eyes blinked innocently up at her from the tangle of blankets around him. "So, you're not tired, huh? Daddy'll be home soon. Then you'll have to sleep." Lily picked up Harry and cuddled him closely. She spun her head around as she heard the front door close downstairs.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go see Daddy." She left the pale blue room and walked down the stairs slowly. "James?"  
  
The silence in the house was a little terrifying.  
  
"James? This isn't funny. Where are you?"  
  
A dark figure appeared behind Lily as she wandered through the first floor of the small house looking for her husband. The shadow moved and suddenly a loud thud was followed by a shrieking cry. The dark figure picked up the baby and took him back up the stairs to his room. When he returned, he pulled a small vial out of his cloak and forced the unconscious Lily to swallow the smelly liquid inside.  
  
The door opened to reveal another Lily. She stepped forward and watched as the true Lily began to change. "Will it work?"  
  
"It will be hard to tell. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I can't let him kill her if the rumors are true. We will need her to defeat him. I…" The false Lily faltered. "I just wish I didn't have to leave our son."  
  
"It will be all right. Remember to protect the boy."  
  
The woman nodded and looked up the dark stairs. "The meeting will be over soon. Go. If James finds you here, he'll kill you."  
  
"I know." The man kissed his wife lightly on the lips. "I love you, Cissa. Never forget that." He then turned around and picked up the real Lily. He walked out the open door and faded into the night.  
  
Narcissa watched her husband vanish and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you, too, Lucius." 


	2. Morning Has Broken

Morning Has Broken  
  
Muggle sirens pierced the early morning silence in Godric's Hollow. The few Muggles who lived there insisted that they have their own system to deal with emergencies. And they gladly shared with the wizarding community when necessary. Police milled around the rubble of one ruined house. A doctor and a medi-witch were huddled over a lone figure in the ruins.  
  
"It looks like the Killing Curse." The doctor whispered.  
  
The medi-witch nodded. "It is that indeed. Albus will be so upset."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Poppy Pomfrey smiled sadly, "His name was James Potter. He's only been out of Hogwarts for three years now."  
  
The doctor placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Poppy."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Yelling caught their attention as one of the three police officers started grabbing at wooden beams that used to be part of the roof. Poppy stood up and ran to where it seemed that the rescuers had discovered another body. "Oh, Lily…"  
  
A redhead was just visible from under dust and debris. Her hair was caked with blood and her hands were clenched into fists. The doctor knelt beside the woman as the officers cleared space around the body. "His wife?"  
  
"Yes," Poppy wiped at her eyes. She wanted to believe it was the dust, but she knew it wasn't. "Oh, Lily." She ran her hand through the bloodied hair. "It must not have worked."  
  
"What?"  
  
She wiped Lily's forehead carefully and closed her eyes. "She was trying to find a way to defeat the Killing Curse. She must not have finished it in time. At the meeting…" she paused. "James implied that it was finished. We believed him."  
  
"Come along, Poppy. The Aurors want to take them away now. Let them." The doctor helped Poppy up and then guided her to the tire she had used as a Portkey. His own wife was a witch and he knew that Apparating now would be next to impossible for the grieving woman. "Go and tell Albus what happened. He'll have enough trouble in the next few days."  
  
"But how did Harry do this?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I don't know, Poppy. But let's be thankful he did." He handed the tire to Poppy who vanished after a few seconds. He turned to watch the Aurors carry the man's body away. "But what a cost…" 


	3. I'm My Own Worse Enemy

I'm My Own Worse Enemy  
  
Lucius stared out the window at the cloudy sky. He couldn't believe it. He had been right. But Narcissa hadn't been able to escape. She was dead. He looked at the crib that held his infant son, Draco. Now the boy would never know his real mother. He would only know a memory created by an imposter. He sighed deeply and turned as the door opened.  
  
He watched carefully as Narcissa picked up Draco from his bed and held him close. Lucius doubted that she remembered the other child she had held in her arms last night. "Good morning."  
  
The blond woman smiled, "Isn't it?"  
  
"I've gotten the Prophet this morning."  
  
"Oh?" Narcissa set Draco back down in his crib. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Lucius frowned, "Your sister's dead."  
  
Narcissa stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
"The Dark Lord was defeated last night by your Mudblood nephew. But not before he killed your sister and her husband." Lucius watched his wife closely for a reaction.  
  
She frowned, "It was their own fault. They could have joined us."  
  
He smiled, "I know. What are your plans for today?"  
  
"I'll have to stop and visit London today."  
  
"Muggle London?"  
  
"Of course not!" Narcissa spat back. "I've turned my back on that. You know that."  
  
"Of course darling." Lucius' eyes followed Narcissa as she left the room. His charm had worked. Now no one could tell the difference between the two women. He watched his son roll around the crib and felt sad for a moment. It wasn't fair to force the Boy Who Lived to live without his mother, but it was necessary. A necessary evil. 


	4. (More Than) A Few Years Later

(More Than) A Few Years Later  
  
Draco slammed his door and screamed. He was sick to death of the fighting. His father had argued some silly point with his mother. And then his mother had simply attacked his father. He had had enough of this bickering and violence. He wished his father would just leave his mother alone. Narcissa was only like this when Lucius was around her. He threw himself onto the bed and waited. Soon his mother would come up the stairs to see if he was okay.  
  
He counted the seconds off on his fingers and reached forty before the door to his room opened. He looked up at his mother. She was beautiful and always had been. Her blue-green eyes sparkled whenever she smiled which wasn't often enough for Draco. Her long blond hair was always twisted up in some elaborate style.  
  
"Draco? Are you…"  
  
"I'm fine." Draco sat up on his bed and smiled at his mother. "Did Lucius hit you?"  
  
"He's your father, Draco. Treat him with some respect." Narcissa sat down next to her son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Whatever. What was it this time?"  
  
"I borrowed some of his potion ingredients to make a little something. He got angry."  
  
"I heard him yelling at you about Hogwarts."  
  
"I didn't like Potions then. I was terrible at it. He was just…"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Reminding you. He's always reminding you." He stood up and kicked his bedpost. "Why does he always have to remind you? Does he honestly think you can't remember things?"  
  
"Calm down, my dragon. Lucius has a lot of things on his mind."  
  
"Yeah! Like serving that thing he calls Lord!"  
  
Narcissa's surprise flashed across her face. "Draco! Don't let him hear that. I know you don't want to serve V… the Dark Lord, but it can't be helped."  
  
"Yes, it can! I've decided that I won't do this. Not for Lucius, not for the Dark Lord, and not even for you, mother. I won't be what you all want me to be. I'm done with this."  
  
"Draco, please just give me a little more time. I'll talk to Lucius about it soon."  
  
"And he won't listen! You've been married to him for how long? Think about it, mother! All he cares about is putting Voldemort into power. I don't even matter to him anymore."  
  
"That's not true. He loves you, Draco. He just has trouble showing it."  
  
"Is that why he has a new lover every month?"  
  
Narcissa sighed, "When did you find out?"  
  
"At school! At bloody school from that stupid Weasel! He knew about my father's affairs, but did I? No!" Draco sank back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You deserve a happy life, my dragon. Better than what I've given you. Sometimes…" she kissed the top of her son's head. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't married Lucius. But then I wouldn't have you."  
  
Draco's body shook with silent sobs. "I wish you hadn't married him either." 


	5. Meanwhile, At Privet Drive

Meanwhile, At Privet Drive  
  
Harry rubbed his shoulder. It still ached from when he ran into the banister on his way down the stairs. God, he hated summer vacation. Potions class would be better than this. It had to be. He set the towel aside and began putting the dishes away. Vernon and Petunia would be back soon, and then he'd have to go back to his room and sit in silence. He was sick of being a freak to his aunt and uncle. He thought about writing a letter to Ron when he got upstairs.  
  
A car door slammed outside as Harry put the last cup in the cupboard. He turned around and walked into the living room. Vernon was standing in the front hall shaking with anger. "Damn bloody neighbor! Why can't she just mind her own business! He must have put some sort of spell on her! Where is he?"  
  
Petunia and Dudley were watching Harry with beady eyes.  
  
"Come here, boy!"  
  
Harry stepped forward and mentally braced himself for whatever Vernon had to say.  
  
"What did you do to Mrs. Figg next door? She was asking about you!"  
  
"I didn't do…"  
  
"I'm sick of your lying, you stupid boy! Get over here!" Vernon reached out and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar. Although Harry had grown some over the first part of the vacation, he still didn't have the physical presence needed to fight Vernon off. "Get in there!"  
  
Harry found himself shoved into his old closet. He sat quietly as the locks outside turned leaving him in the dark, smelly room. He wanted to scream at his uncle, to hit him, to… well, he didn't know what he'd do just yet, but he knew it would make him feel a little better. He wallowed in his misery until he could smell smoke.  
  
Harry scrambled up from the moldy couch pillow and tried to see out the keyhole. What he saw terrified him. Vernon was burning something. And as Harry tried to see what it was, he noticed Hedwig's wooden cage setting next to the fireplace. "Stop! Bloody stop! Please!"  
  
He watched as his uncle threw his books and parchment into the fire. He scraped at the door with his fingers, trying to get out and stop Vernon from going any further. He could hear Dudley's hearty laugh as the pudgy boy helped his father burn item after item. Harry shrieked when he saw Petunia carry a struggling bag past the closet. He began beating on the door. "No!"  
  
Vernon watched his wife carry that dirty bird out the door and toss the bag into the bushes. He smiled indulgently at his son who was tossing more of Harry's books into the fire. "See what happens when you lie!"  
  
Harry pounded weakly on the door as the fire burned down and the Dursleys went about their business. He wiped his eyes and found that his hands felt sticky. He looked down at his palms and noticed streaks of blood from deep scratches on his hands. They must have come from the wooden door. He stared at the blood and started shaking.  
  
He bumped into a box sitting on the shelf next to his bruised shoulder and knocked it to the floor. It opened and spilled papers out across his pillow. He reached up and turned on the small light above his head and looked down at the mess on the floor. Vernon would get angry if he didn't clean it up.  
  
Harry picked up a paper and noticed that it wasn't paper at all. It was a picture of three girls. He stared at his hungrily. He somehow knew that the girl in the middle was his mother. And Petunia hadn't changed much over the years… she still looked like a horse. But it was the third girl he couldn't place. He recognized her somehow, but he didn't know where he would have seen her.  
  
He quickly grabbed the rest of the pictures and shoved them back into the box. He tucked the first picture into his pocket and settled down to wait Vernon out. 


	6. What Really Happened?

What Really Happened?  
  
Lucius grumbled as he cleared away Narcissa's potion. The spell was failing. After nearly fifteen years, she was beginning to remember things. He couldn't let that happen. Not yet. He couldn't protect his son from Voldemort if he let the charm end. And he didn't know how he'd explain what he had done to his nephew. How could he possibly tell Harry that he was not only his uncle but that his wife had died that night.  
  
"If I tell the boy, Severus will find out. And then he'll tell Voldemort. I can't stop this." He sank into his chair and put his head in his hands. "God, I miss you, Cissa. Why did you make me do this? Why didn't I tell you no?"  
  
The door creaked open and an elf shuffled across the dungeon lab. "Master, sir? Does you ask for things? Any things?"  
  
"No. Leave me be." Lucius waved his hand in the air to dismiss the elf.  
  
"But Master, sir… Mistress is leaving with Dragon."  
  
Lucius looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
"They is leaving, Master sir. With bags and things."  
  
He stood up and ran out of the dungeon he stored his Dark artifacts in. He scrambled in a rather undignified manner up the stairs and slammed into his son in the front hall. "Ugh!"  
  
Narcissa gasped and pulled Draco up from the floor. "Draco! Lucius!"  
  
Draco stared at his father as he brushed himself off. He grabbed his mother's hand and tried not to be scared.  
  
Lucius glared at Narcissa. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We're leaving on a short vacation."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Narcissa clenched her hands into fists and calmly answered him. "I do." She pulled lightly on Draco and headed for the door.  
  
Lucius' scream carried in the marble hall. "If you leave this house, do not come back!"  
  
"Fine!" Draco shot back at his father and opened the door for his mother. Damned if he let his mother stay here any longer.  
  
"No! Narcissa! Don't leave!"  
  
She stopped in the doorway and asked, "What is it you're hiding from me, Lucius?"  
  
"Nothing, my love… I…"  
  
Draco watched as his mother turned around to address his father.  
  
"Why don't you call me Cissa anymore?"  
  
Lucius couldn't hide his shock. "What?"  
  
"You used to call me Cissa. You haven't since Draco was a baby."  
  
Draco butted in, "It's because he doesn't love you, mother."  
  
Narcissa considered her son for a moment. "No. I think he can't love me."  
  
Lucius stood quietly in the hall as his wife and son walked out the door. "You're right. How could I love someone who isn't my wife?" 


	7. Hogsmeade Bound

Hogsmeade Bound  
  
Narcissa watched Draco wander into Flourish and Blotts. She knew something was wrong between her and her husband, but she couldn't imagine what it could be. Every memory she had from before Voldemort's defeat was fuzzy, but she knew that Lucius had loved her then. Something had happened. Somehow Lucius no longer loved her. And there had to be a reason for it.  
  
She heard someone whistling a tune as they passed her. She recognized it and turned to see who was making the noise. Remus Lupin was walking away from her towards Gringott's Bank. Suddenly, a flash of memory hit her.  
  
Remus was laughing as she threw a missile at Sirius.  
  
The darker haired man groaned as it hit his chest. "What the bloody hell are these things!"  
  
James tossed one at Remus before replying. "Water balloons, Padfoot. Lily introduced me to them one night when I was late."  
  
The werewolf grabbed Lily as she ran by. Her shriek was loud.  
  
"Let me go! You… you… lap dog!"  
  
Remus spun her around causing Lily to start swearing. Sirius and James, soaked from the attack, watched with eager anticipation as their friend tormented James' wife.  
  
"Go, Moony!" Sirius' yell covered the angry screams coming from the redhead.  
  
"You'd better toss her far, Moony. Or she'll kill you." James chuckled.  
  
Narcissa shook her head and stared at Lupin as he strolled out of sight. She didn't know what the hell she just remembered. She knew that she hadn't been friends with her sister in years. But for some reason, it was as if she herself had been Lily. She decided that she needed to find out why she would be living Lily's memories. After all, she didn't need to feel anything for that damn Mudblood nephew of hers.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She looked up at her son. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes." Draco sat down and set the book on the table. "Most Potente Potions."  
  
"Good." She settled back into her chair. "Now, test me. I should fail."  
  
Draco opened the book and began asking his mother various questions about potions that were covered in the book. Lucius found them still working with the book hours later.  
  
"What are you doing?" The man glared down at his son.  
  
"Nothing." Draco closed the book and stood up. "I'll just go back to the room."  
  
Narcissa watched as Draco left her alone with Lucius. "I answered all of his questions."  
  
"Oh?" Lucius tried not to feel nervous as he sat down next to his wife.  
  
"Correctly, Lucius."  
  
"Good for you, darling."  
  
"What have you done to me, Lucius?"  
  
He sighed, "You'd never believe me."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you… What you said in the front hall… I don't love you, Narcissa."  
  
She frowned, "So the truth comes out. And why not? Too many lovers over the years?"  
  
"No. The woman I loved is dead… literally." 


	8. What Are You Saying?

What Are You Saying  
  
"You do realize that you are drunk, Lucius."  
  
He reached out and took Narcissa's hand in his. "I have to go to a meeting tonight. When I get back, I'll explain everything. To both you and Draco. Please just come home until then."  
  
Narcissa smiled, "Of course, Lucius."  
  
"You were playing me."  
  
"But you make it so easy. After all, I'm as much of a Slytherin as you are, dear."  
  
"Lucius smiled sadly, "Not as much as you think, Narcissa."  
  
"Another thing I need to be reminded of? My memory isn't that bad." She stood up and walked off to find her son.  
  
*****  
  
After four hours of waiting, Narcissa was tired of Lucius' lies. He had said he would be back by now. She stood in her bedroom and stared into her mirror. It tried to cheer her up as usual.  
  
"My dear, you look amazing! You'll no doubt tempt that husband of yours into joining you here tonight!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well!"  
  
Narcissa brought her hand up to her face and touched her cheek lightly. For the last few months, she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with her reflection. Lucius' indifference the past fifteen years only fueled her doubts.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She turned to find her son watching her. "Are you going to bed?"  
  
"Are you going wait up for him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on his mother's bed. "Yes, you are. I know you, mother. But what is it you're waiting for? I mean, he can't possibly be welcome in this bedroom. What is it he's promised you?"  
  
"The truth, my dragon."  
  
Draco laughed cynically, "The truth? He's already told you that he doesn't love you."  
  
Narcissa faced the mirror again. "I can't seem to find what I'm looking for."  
  
Draco looked at her in confusion.  
  
She continued, "I don't look like me. I don't feel like me. Earlier, I was able to successfully pass a seventh-year Potions exam. In school, I didn't even pass the Potions NEWT. I don't think this is right."  
  
Draco held out his hand and watched his mother sweep across the room to take it. He pulled her down to sit on the bed next to him. "You're my mother. That's all you need to be right now. And I'm your son. That's all I need to be."  
  
"I've had dreams."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"About another child… a boy… with dark hair."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, mother. We have each other." 


	9. It All Comes Out In The End

It All Comes Out In The End  
  
It had been seven days. Seven days since Severus Snape had arrived at Malfoy Manor and informed Draco of his father's death at Voldemort's hands. He stood in his father's lab and let his fingers drag over the rows of potion vials.  
  
"Why would he leave her anything? He never loved her."  
  
Severus simply stared at the boy. "I don't know, Draco." His eyes roved over the room. "Your father had quite a collection."  
  
"They're yours."  
  
"No…"  
  
Draco continued, "I won't use them. And mother's new fascination with potions scares her. You would use them… appreciate them."  
  
Severus nodded slowly. "What about the books? And the papers?"  
  
"I'll go through them. I'll burn the Darks Arts things. I'll make sure that he wrote a will, and then I'll seal this room away. Not even the elves will come down here anymore."  
  
"I understand." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Draco, he had a letter sent to me. It was addressed to you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Hours before he died most likely." Severus pulled the parchment from a pocket in his robe. He held it out to Draco.  
  
The blond boy took it and opened it. Inside was a picture of three girls. He could recognize the one on the far end as his mother. But the other two were pointedly unfamiliar to him. "Who are they?"  
  
Severus sighed, "The Evans girls."  
  
"Ah." Draco traced the picture carefully with his index finger. "The two other girls?"  
  
"No, all of them."  
  
Draco looked up in surprise. "Mother has sisters?"  
  
"One of them is dead. The other is a Muggle hag."  
  
"Mother was a… M…"  
  
Severus nodded grimly, "Your father loved her, Draco. He asked her to save herself by abandoning her family. And she did. Her sisters and her nephew and her brother-in-law."  
  
Draco looked down at the letter.  
  
"Read it, Draco. It may help you somehow understand him."  
  
Draco watched his professor climb the dark stairs. He sat down and began to read the letter. 


	10. Dear Draco

Dear Draco  
  
My Son,  
  
You no doubt have spoken with Severus Snape if you are reading this. I hope against hope that he does not suspect your reluctance to join Voldemort. There are many things I promised Cissa that I would give you. So many things that I failed to do for both of you. Know one thing, my son, I loved your mother.  
  
Narcissa and you are very close. I told her in Hogsmeade before I left to write this that I would tell her the truth. The woman who gave birth to you is not the woman you call mother. Cissa died nearly fifteen years ago. Narcissa is someone different than the woman I loved. I protected Narcissa because your mother asked me to.  
  
Our plan was for Narcissa to play a role until we could find out how she defeated the Killing Curse. Cissa would replace her for however long it took. Know that Cissa died to protect you and another innocent boy, your cousin Harry.  
  
Yes, the boy you've hated for years is your blood. The night that Cissa traded places with her sister Lily, Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow and killed both James Potter and the woman he believed was his wife.  
  
I've had to refresh the Glamourie charm over the years to protect Narcissa. Using a form of Oblivate, I robbed her of her memories of her son and husband. If I had any other choice, I would not have done this. I should have stopped Cissa, but she was right. Lily was a genius who found a way to stop Avada Kedavra.  
  
She has never remembered how to do this. I trust you to assign my estate as you see fit, but I ask only one thing before you start. Take Narcissa to Albus Dumbledore. He should know how to reverse the charms I've cast. He'll also know how to tell Harry.  
  
Narcissa and I talked about her new interest in potions today. Tell her that it's a memory breaking through. Lily excelled at potions. She might have been better than Severus.  
  
Your father,  
  
Lucius 


	11. What Happens Now?

What Happens Now?  
  
Severus watched Draco closely. The story the boy had come to Albus with was next to impossible to believe. He was asking Dumbledore to consider that Lily Potter hadn't died. Poppy herself had seen the body. But now both people were working on the unconscious Narcissa Malfoy. Albus believed the boy. He groaned inwardly.  
  
He could sense reluctance from Draco. It prevented the boy from coming into the infirmary. He wondered if it was just a delayed reaction to finding out he was as much a Mudblood as Potter if not Granger. He didn't want to think that it had to do with the woman lying on the bed. Draco didn't need emotional attachments. He'd proven that already.  
  
He noticed Draco slip out of the doorway and he followed the boy into the hall. But it was there that Severus lost him. The boy had simply vanished. He went back into the infirmary. "The boy's gone."  
  
Albus looked up, "Do you fear for his safety?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then leave him be for now, Severus. He's lost three parents in the last two weeks. He's needs some time."  
  
"Of course, Albus." He looked down at the woman he'd known many years ago. "What will we do about…"  
  
"Yes, Albus. What now?"  
  
The older wizard sighed deeply. "We'll need to contact Remus. Sirius wouldn't be able to control himself around Lily. He'd scare her. Remus will have to be told first." He brushed a lock of hair away from Lily's sleeping face. "We'll also have to find Fudge. Sirius Black is about to become a free man once again." 


	12. Meanwhile, At Privet Drive II

Meanwhile, At Privet Drive II  
  
Harry climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. After Vernon had let him out of the closet, Petunia had made him clean the house from top to bottom. But in the end it was okay. Vernon hadn't been able to find his wand. And he'd even noticed Hedwig perched on his windowsill. He could replace the books before school. He just hoped he'd be able to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
A loud thud from downstairs woke Harry a few hours later. The morning sun was pouring into his small bedroom and he huddled under the thin sheet to block out the noise.  
  
Vernon's voice scared the wits out of him. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Coming, sir." Harry called meekly. He got up and put his glasses on. He winced when he hit his right hand on the small table that served as a nightstand. Bright red tracks still covered the palms and fingers of his hands from yesterday.  
  
"NOW BOY!"  
  
Harry ran for the door and then quickly ran down the stairs. He went into the living room to find a rather shocking sight. Chimney soot was all over the floor in front of the fireplace. Vernon was holding Petunia and Dudley behind him while a soot-covered person held out a wand toward them.  
  
"BOY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! BRINGING ONE OF THOSE FREAKS INTO MY HOME!"  
  
The dark figure waved the wand menacingly at Vernon who immediately quieted down. "Get you stuff, Potter."  
  
Harry recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He looked at the person, "They burned it."  
  
He noticed a slight change in the way the person was standing. He seemed to become even angrier. "Your wand and owl, too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get them now."  
  
Harry ran for the stairs and wrote a quick note to Remus saying that he wasn't going to be at the Dursley's anymore this summer and that he'd write more when he could. He took his wand and put it in a small bag. He also threw in some clothing as he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. He tied the note to Hedwig and sent her off to find Lupin.  
  
When he came back down the stairs, Harry noticed that some of the soot had been cleaned up. He was shocked to find Dudley on the floor wiping it up with a cloth. The figure stood over the fat boy and watched his parents closely.  
  
"Let's go, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded and took the small amount of Floo Powder from his rescuer's hand. He threw it into the fireplace and waited for the person to call out a destination.  
  
"Honeyduke's!"  
  
Harry stepped into the fire that had appeared and felt the usual dizziness he got from traveling by Floo. He felt his elbow hit something and he fell onto the floor of Honeyduke's Candy Shop. Soon after another figure hit the floor. Harry scrambled away from the wizard and held out his own wand in defense.  
  
"Put it away, Potty."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Harry was really confused, "What… why… I…"  
  
"Nice stutter, Potty. Might want to look into getting that fixed."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Draco brushed the soot from his clothing and motioned to the back door that led to Diagon Alley. "Time to go, Potty."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Hogwarts. You have a visitor."  
  
Harry noticed the bitter tone that Draco's voice had taken when he mentioned their destination. He wondered what was going on. "Did your father put you up to this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kidnapping."  
  
"No. Who the hell would want to kidnap you?" 


	13. If I Could Walk 500 Miles

If I Could Walk 500 Miles  
  
Draco was annoyed. Potter had refused to budge from Honeyduke's until he knew what was going on. But Draco wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude right now. "What the bloody hell does it matter, Potter? You don't have to go back! Who cares why?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Too bad then. See you." Draco left the candy store and began the trek back to Hogwarts. He was nearly to the far end of Diagon Alley when he heard Potter's voice.  
  
"You just want to get me in trouble."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why? You've hated me for how long? And now you show up and rescue me from my family? What are you getting out of this, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco spun around and shoved The Boy Who Lived hard. "I'm getting bloody nothing! I've already lost everything! Just because there has to be something in it for you doesn't mean the same for me!"  
  
Harry rubbed his chest lightly. He would have bruises from how hard Draco had pushed him. "Malfoy, you've never done anything without getting something in return. And what do you mean you've lost everything?"  
  
"Don't get the Prophet do you, Potty? Well, if you did, you'd already know that Lucius Malfoy has gone the way of Merlin… dead and defunct!"  
  
Harry watched Draco march off toward the castle that housed Hogwarts. "I know a shorter way."  
  
"What?" Draco turned around. "You what?"  
  
"If you trust me," Harry answered. "I can show you a shorter way."  
  
The boys walked back into town and entered Honeyduke's again. Harry led Draco to the basement and tapped lightly on one of the bricks in the wall. A doorway opened up, and he stepped into the darkness. He felt the anger coming off of the blond Slytherin as if it were an actual physical presence. "So, what about your mum? Is she okay?"  
  
"Go to hell, Potter."  
  
"I'm just asking. You're angry. I'm trying to find out why you came to get me."  
  
"My mum is as dead as Lucius is. Leave it alone."  
  
Harry sighed and continued down the dark tunnel. After a few minutes, a light appeared ahead. He could hear shouts and footsteps further down the tunnel. He thought for a moment that he could recognize one of the voices. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
A brown-haired man came running down the tunnel. "Harry! Where have you been?" Lupin grabbed Harry and pulled him behind him. "What are you doing here? I was coming to Diagon Alley to find out what had happened! Did you even think before you left Privet Drive?"  
  
Draco groaned in disgust. "Get out of my way. I don't have time for this. Snape's probably looking all over for me."  
  
"You sound upset by that."  
  
"Wouldn't you be? He's a Death Eater."  
  
Harry pulled away from Lupin and stepped in front of Draco. "So was your father."  
  
Draco's eyes seemed to flash with an emotion that Harry couldn't identify. "That's right, Potter. Lucius was a Death Eater. So who cares right? I mean, that makes Snape my best friend, doesn't it?" He ran off down the tunnel towards Hogwarts as Lupin began pulling Harry after him.  
  
"What were you thinking, Harry? Sirius and I were out of our minds!"  
  
"How did you find out so quickly?"  
  
Lupin sighed, "Albus called us here. He says he has a surprise for us but then he sent Sirius away to find you. I haven't been able to speak with him yet. Hedwig got here a few minutes ago."  
  
"What's wrong with Malfoy?"  
  
"His father's dead. What else needs to be wrong, Harry?" 


	14. We Don't Need No Education

We Don't Need No Education  
  
Remus paced the office as Albus wrote on a piece of parchment. "So let me understand you, Albus. You knew that Malfoy went to find Harry?"  
  
"I guessed he would."  
  
"Ah. And you're not crazy because…" Remus waited for a response.  
  
Albus chuckled. "You didn't drive me to it yet."  
  
"Drive you?"  
  
The older wizard frowned and then set aside his quill. "Remus, there is a reason other than Harry that you are here."  
  
"Oh." Remus sat down and waited.  
  
"Mister Malfoy and Severus brought Narcissa here this morning. Mister Malfoy still believes that Severus is a willing Death Eater and a follower of Voldemort. It appears that Mister Malfoy however does not wish to follow in his father's illustrious footsteps."  
  
"Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes. It seems that a very long time ago, Lucius Malfoy began to prepare to destroy Voldemort by kidnapping someone his wife felt would be an incalculable asset." Albus took a breath. "What do you know about the work Lily was doing before her death?"  
  
"Not much. James mentioned that she was working on a way to defeat the Killing Curse. We all assumed that she didn't have a chance to finish it."  
  
"That is not entirely true, Remus."  
  
Remus stared at his former Headmaster. "What?"  
  
"Lily did complete the work. And it appears that Lucius Malfoy knew what she was doing."  
  
"Albus, you're implying that Malfoy kidnapped someone who knew about…"  
  
"No. I am implying, Remus, that Lucius kidnapped Lily herself." Albus sat back and waited for his statement to hit Remus.  
  
Remus blinked once. "What the bloody hell!?" He jumped up and started pacing again. He whipped his head around to look at Albus and noticed that the man was waiting for him to calm down. "How?" Remus' voice was shaky and weak.  
  
"He used a Polyjuice on Narcissa to make her appear to be Lily. A Glamourie had kept Lily looking like Narcissa for almost fifteen years now."  
  
"Fifteen…" Remus put his head in his hands. "James… he…"  
  
"He never knew that Lily wasn't Lily when he got home that night."  
  
"And… oh god! Sirius! He can…"  
  
Albus nodded, "If Lily did know about the switch, then Sirius is a free man."  
  
Remus smiled weakly, "Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs in the infirmary."  
  
"That's why you sent Sirius away."  
  
"He would have terrified her. She has a lot to figure out, Remus. Sirius would only have made it more difficult."  
  
"I'll just…" Remus headed to the stairs.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be up in a few minutes." 


	15. Who Are You?

Who Are You?  
  
Severus opened the door to find Remus Lupin standing in the infirmary lobby. "I thought you would already have been in."  
  
Remus looked up. "I tried. I honestly did. I had the door open. But I don't know. I couldn't go in there. Not yet. Not without Harry."  
  
"The boy is on his way. I thought it would be best to tell him as soon as possible." Snape started to leave.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did she know who you were?"  
  
"I don't know." He opened the door and let Harry into the infirmary as he stepped out.  
  
Remus smiled at Harry and tried to stay calm. He didn't know how he was going to tell this innocent boy that for fifteen years his mother had not only been alive but had been a sister to Narcissa Malfoy. "Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
"No one knows where Malfoy went."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay, Harry."  
  
"I hope so. He was really angry with me."  
  
Remus was surprised at the concern that Harry was showing for the Slytherin. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Professor Snape said something about a woman who wanted to meet me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I don't like being shown off."  
  
"You're not being shown off, Harry. The woman in the infirmary is, well, was Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"Draco's mum?"  
  
"Yes." Remus looked into the green eyes that once belonged to Lily. "Harry, she hasn't been Narcissa in a very long time. Your mothers knew each other when they were at Hogwarts. In fact, they were sisters."  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a moment. " Draco and I are cousins?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me!?"  
  
"We thought it was best. Lucius appeared to be deeply ingrained in Voldemort's organization. We couldn't risk turning you over to him."  
  
"You said appeared."  
  
"Lucius was no more of a loyal Death Eater than Severus is. He, in fact, was getting ready to destroy Voldemort fifteen years ago."  
  
Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes. "But he married a Muggle- born."  
  
"I know. He made Narcissa turn from her family. He wanted to protect the woman he loved. I have no doubt he did love her very much. James and Lily attended their wedding with the cloak James left you. Narcissa never knew they were there."  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
"I don't think he did. But I believe he does now. There's something else, Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily's alive." 


	16. Ex-squeeze Me, Baking Powder

Ex-squeeze Me, Baking Powder  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Lupin frowned down at Harry who was lying on the floor in a heap. He cradled the boy's head in his lap. Figured that this would happen and it figured that Sirius would return in time to witness it. Soon Remus would have to deal with two hysterical people. "He passed out."  
  
"I can see that, Moony! What did that greasy piece of…"  
  
"Don't even think it! Severus had nothing to do with this!" Remus glared at his friend.  
  
"Whatever." Sirius took Remus' wand. "Ennervate!"  
  
Harry blinked his eyes and looked to his left. "Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Harry? Do you know where you are?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened as he began to think about what had happened before his feinting spell. "Where is she," he shrieked.  
  
Remus smiled, "In a private room in the infirmary."  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Not yet. I didn't want to go in without you."  
  
Harry let Sirius pull him into a sitting position. "When can we see her?"  
  
"Now if you'd like."  
  
Sirius interrupted, "See whom?"  
  
Remus frowned at Harry in warning. "No one, Padfoot. Someone wants to meet Harry. That's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry was shocked, "But Professor!"  
  
"Sirius has better things to do with his time than bother some poor lady who has a case of hero worship, Harry." Remus stared pointedly at the boy. "Come on." He helped Harry up from the floor and guided him to the door that led to the small private section of the infirmary. Here was where the teachers were treated when ill.  
  
Harry noticed Madame Pomfrey leaning over a bed whispering to the patient. He also saw both Headmaster Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge standing near the bed. He looked at Remus, "What is Fudge doing here?"  
  
"We have to ask Lily some questions, Harry. That's why Sirius can't be here. We'll tell him after we've talked to her."  
  
A weak laugh came from the bed as Pomfrey moved aside. Green eyes caught green eyes as an audible gasp replaced the laugh. "Harry?"  
  
"Mum!" Harry ran for the bed and dropped to his knees next to it. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Mum."  
  
"Oh…" Lily faltered. She whispered, "He looks like… James…" she squeezed her son's hand tightly. "Harry."  
  
Remus could see that Harry was crying. He was happy for him. Now, he wouldn't ever have to go back to Lily's horrid sister Petunia. He wouldn't be locked in closets or beaten. Harry's new life started today. "Lily?" He smiled at his friend's wife when she was able to tear her eyes away from her son. "We need to ask you some questions."  
  
Harry helped his mother sit up. He sat down next to her on the bed and watched her carefully.  
  
Remus sighed, "Lily, did you know who your Secret Keeper was?"  
  
"Yes." The redhead whispered quietly.  
  
"Can you name him or her?"  
  
Albus crossed his fingers behind his back hoping that Lily would say Peter's name.  
  
"It was Siri." Lily answered.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to keep from crying. Sirius would never be free now. His dad must not have told her about Peter.  
  
"But Siri put up such a stink that James asked Peter to do it."  
  
Remus' head shot up. He glanced at Fudge.  
  
Cornelius leaned forward and asked, "Can you state the full name of your Secret Keeper, Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Peter Phillip Pettigrew, why?" Lily looked at Remus. "Why do you need me to tell you this…" Lily stopped for a moment. She slowly began rifling through the two sets of memories that she had. Narcissa knew that Peter had betrayed the Potters. But it was what else she knew that scared Lily the most. "Siri?" She broke into tears. 


	17. Born Free

Born Free  
  
Sirius sat outside the infirmary. He knew that Moony was hiding something from him. But, for the first time in his life, he decided to trust Moony's judgement. If it was that important that Harry see this woman, then it needed to happen. He looked up as Snape came down the corridor. He grunted as a way of greeting.  
  
"Moving to guttural sounds now, Black? I'm quite proud. Maybe you can try one syllable words soon."  
  
Sirius glared at the man but kept silent. He wasn't going to let Snape get to him.  
  
Snape continued, "They won't let the puppy inside will they? Afraid you'll loose control and piss all over?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and began praying that Remus would come out soon. He didn't think he could be the 'bigger man' for much longer.  
  
Snape saw that Sirius wasn't taking the bait. He stepped closer to the man and stared into his eyes. "Wait until you see what's in that room, Black. It's the answer to all of your dreams and wishes. What would you want most in the world, hmmm? A bed? Or maybe custody of that brat Potter? Or even a…"  
  
Snape never finished his thought because Sirius had him shoved against the wall in a heartbeat. "You can say anything you want about me, Snape! Don't you even touch Harry!" He jostled Snape a little more. "You are a sad human being." Sirius stopped yelling. His voice toned down to a whisper. "You know what I wish? I wish I had never met you." He let Snape go and sat back down.  
  
The Potions Master frowned and adjusted his robes. He pulled the door to the infirmary open. "Do you remember Narcissa?"  
  
Sirius grunted in response.  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius noticed Moony was coming out of the infirmary with Cornelius Fudge in tow. He glanced around hurriedly, looking for a place to hide.  
  
Snape smiled, "I wouldn't worry about hiding, Black. I think they're looking for you."  
  
"Damn bastard! You turned me in!"  
  
"As much as I would like that pleasure, I…"  
  
Remus stepped into the argument. "Don't Severus. Please." Remus looked at his terrified friend. "Fudge is here to tell you something, Sirius."  
  
Sirius swiveled his head to look at the slightly overweight Minister of Magic.  
  
Fudge sighed and held out a roll of parchment. Sirius took it carefully, hoping it wasn't a Portkey straight back to Askaban. "The Ministry of Magic will be releasing this statement as soon as possible. We will hold a formal hearing within the week. I would like to be the first to apologize, Mister Black."  
  
Sirius gaped, "Wha… what?"  
  
"You're a free man, Mister Black." Fudge looked everywhere but at Sirius. "Congratulations." He nodded his head slightly and stepped around Sirius to continue down the hallway.  
  
Sirius stared at the roll of parchment in shock. He couldn't open it. It had to be a trick. Something that Snape had set up.  
  
Remus kneeled next to his friend and put his hand on Sirius'. "It's not a trick, Padfoot. You're free."  
  
Sirius looked into Moony's eyes and knew then that everything he had hoped for was finally coming true. "How?"  
  
"Read it."  
  
Sirius opened the parchment. He began to read. It was a witness account. A paper detailing that this witness knew that at the last minute, James Potter had switched Secret Keepers. It accused Peter Pettigrew of betraying James and his family. Sirius needed to know. Who had James told? He looked down at the signature.  
  
Remus sensed Sirius tense up. "It's not a trick. Sirius? It's really her. She's in the infirmary. She wants to see you."  
  
Sirius felt tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't kill her?"  
  
Remus helped Sirius up from his chair. "No, Padfoot. Lily's alive." He hugged his friend. "Come on. Let's go in. Harry's been dying to tell you." 


	18. All’s Well That Ends Well (Maybe)

All's Well That Ends Well (Maybe)  
  
Draco threw a vial at the wall. It shattered beautifully. He picked up another vial and tossed it. He couldn't find enough things to break. He'd already gone through his father's bedroom and broken every window and mirror there. Then he'd moved on to his mother's room. Draco growled in anger. "Mother! Bloody hell! That wasn't her room anymore than it was mine!" He slammed his fist down on the formal dining room table. "Damn that Glamourie! Damn my father! Damn…"  
  
He broke down in tears as he sank to the floor. Breaking things didn't help. Saving Potter hadn't helped. He still missed his father and mother. He still wished that he'd never read Snape's letter. Everything would still be fine. He would be comforting his mother and preparing a new life for himself. "Potter! I hate you!"  
  
Snape heard the scream from the front hall. He frowned and made his way through the first floor until he found Draco slumped on the dining room floor. The older man watched the boy sob. He didn't know how to help Draco. "Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Go away!" Draco threw a vial at his Potions Master. "Leave me bloody alone!" His eyes filled with fresh tears. "It's not enough is it! He wants more doesn't he!"  
  
"Who wants more?" Snape asked.  
  
"Potty! Well, he can't have anymore! He took my mother! Isn't that enough!" Draco shrieked at Snape. "He can't have anymore! I won't allow it!"  
  
Snape knelt on the floor and watched his favorite student fall apart. He knew that nothing he could say would help the boy. He was mourning not only his parents but someone who had cared about him and was now lost to him forever. "Draco, I…"  
  
"Don't." The boy's voice dwindled. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't." Snape replied. "She's asked to see you. You won't come and see her. It hurts her, Draco."  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"I think you care enough. Otherwise there would be no reason to destroy everything you can get your hands on."  
  
Draco sighed weakly. "Why would she want me? She has Potter."  
  
Snape decided to be truthful. "I don't know. But punishing her isn't going to help, Draco. You may not be her son, but…" he frowned. "She cares for you. She knows you, better than she knows Potter. She's worried about you."  
  
Draco chuckled lightly. "You know, you sound almost human."  
  
"I can assure you I am not."  
  
"No shit."  
  
Snape sneered. "Will you come? Or do I have to tell her that you would rather burn this house down than have her back in your life?"  
  
"That's just it. She wasn't a part of it to begin with."  
  
"Yes. She was. She just had a different role… that of an aunt."  
  
Draco wiped his eyes and pulled himself up off of the ground. "Fine. But I won't see Potter."  
  
"No one is forcing you to do anything, Draco."  
  
"Let's just say that I'm covering my bases."  
  
"Bases?"  
  
"Muggle term she taught me a long time ago."  
  
Snape nodded, "Of course."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Professor."  
  
"Then don't throw things at me in the future."  
  
Draco laughed for the first time in the four days since the world knew that Lily Potter was alive. "That's fair, sir." 


	19. I Pushed You Far Away

I Pushed You Far Away  
  
Lily stared off into space.  
  
"What's wrong, Lil?"  
  
She turned to hug her friend close. "I'm worried about him, Siri. Harry had friends… family… My so… Draco's all alone."  
  
Sirius smiled into Lily's hair. Leave it to her to feel an obligation toward the Slytherin boy. "He'll be fine. Snape will bring him back here. I may hate him, but I will say that he cares about the Malfoy boy."  
  
"I just wish Lucius and I had known about Severus."  
  
"But then," Remus' response came. "You wouldn't be here. You'd be locked away in Malfoy Manor. We'd never know you were alive. And your research would be gone forever."  
  
Lily pulled away from Sirius' arms. She took great comfort in her husband's friends. "I know. I just worry about Draco. He's so innocent and fragile." She ignored Sirius' snort of disbelief. "Things could have been different."  
  
"Not likely." Sirius answered. "Lucius couldn't have done much more without Voldemort finding out about his loyalties. He did all he could."  
  
"I agree." Remus added. "But I don't understand why he would endanger Draco by revealing his deceit to Voldemort in such a public way."  
  
"He had his reasons."  
  
Lily turned and gasped as she looked at the young blond boy she remembered as her son. "Draco?"  
  
"Aunt Lily." Draco replied coldly. "How are you this evening?"  
  
Lily tried to hide the pain she felt at the way he addressed her. "I'm better. Where have you been?"  
  
"Home. Going through my parents' things."  
  
Remus grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him away from the two. He could tell that Lily was upset about how Draco seemed to be acting. He also knew that Draco wouldn't feel at home unless he was alone with Lily. "Come on, Padfoot." He whispered.  
  
Sirius nodded carefully and followed his friend. He wanted to see Harry anyway. The boy had seemed oddly detached since his mother's return. The two men left the balcony of the North Tower and continued on their way.  
  
Lily sighed and leaned against the balcony railing. "You're angry with me, my dragon."  
  
Draco snarled, "Don't call me that! I'm not yours!"  
  
Lily shrank back and felt tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "I… Draco, I don't know what to do. Help me."  
  
"You can leave me alone, Aunt Lily. I don't need you or anyone. Besides, you have your son back now. What do I matter? I'm just some run- of-the-mill relative who means nothing."  
  
Lily rushed forward as Draco tried to leave the balcony through the doors. "Don't you ever say that again to me!" She grabbed his arm. "I am your mother!"  
  
"No. You're not."  
  
Both Lily and Draco looked up to find Harry standing in the balcony doorway.  
  
"Harry, I…"  
  
"I never agreed to this!"  
  
Harry frowned. "Mum, let him be. He's angry that I stole you away." He stepped closer to Draco. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I care what you do, Potty?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco. I honestly don't."  
  
Lily stood back and watched her two sons circle each other. Draco, while not her biological son, was the child she had raised and loved for fifteen years. Harry was the child she had been forced to abandon fifteen years ago. If either child had the right to feel lost and alone, it was Harry not Draco.  
  
"What would you say if I told you, Draco, that I don't know if she'll stay with me?" Harry stared at the blond boy. "She could leave me in a heartbeat and take you home."  
  
Lily interrupted, "Harry, I wouldn't do that."  
  
Draco seized the opportunity that Lily had left him. "See? She wants you not me! Why the hell would she want me! Can you tell me that, Potter! Why would my aunt want me?"  
  
"Is that what you really think? That I wouldn't want you? Draco, that's not true."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You'd really leave Potter?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "No. But I won't leave you either. You're both my sons. I'd fight to keep you both."  
  
Draco's back slumped. "I won't let you choose."  
  
Harry frowned, "Why not?"  
  
"Because she won't choose me." 


	20. Meanwhile, At Privet Drive III

Meanwhile, Back At Privet Drive III  
  
"Get that bloody bird off of my table!" Vernon screamed.  
  
"Duddykins, do as daddy says." Petunia implored.  
  
Dudley simply screamed in fear. The owl had landed in his breakfast a few seconds ago.  
  
Vernon stood up carefully and grabbed the bird by the claws. "Freak pet! That boy will get it bad when he gets back here! Damn bird!"  
  
Petunia whispered, "There's something attached to its leg."  
  
Vernon growled and ripped the roll of paper off of the bird's leg. He then tossed the owl out of the kitchen window. An undignified hoot was the only audible protest from the bird as he fell to the ground outside. "What the hell?"  
  
He unrolled the paper and began to read. "Mr. Dursley, I am sorry to impose, however due to recent events, I must speak with you. I will be arriving at 7 o'clock sharp on Wednesday morning. Albus Dumbledore." His eyes drifted to the clock above the stove. 7 o'clock on the dot. He looked at the calendar on the back door. Wednesday. "Bugger me."  
  
A loud sputtering came from the living room. Petunia looked up in shock. "What was that?"  
  
An older man stepped into the kitchen. His long flowing white beard was nearly black with soot. "You should really clean that chimney, Mr. Dursley."  
  
Vernon's mouth opened but no sound came out.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. Hello." He held his hand out in the Muggle way but took it back when it became clear that Vernon wasn't noticing. "I came through the network because I thought it would be less of a shock."  
  
Petunia stared at the man.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Dursley. So good to see you. I have wonderful news for you!"  
  
Vernon suddenly found his voice. "You are NOT bringing THAT boy back here. You took him away and now you're keeping him!"  
  
"No doubt." Albus frowned. "I've brought someone with me to let you know the change of Harry's living arrangements." He waved toward the living room. "After you."  
  
Petunia stood up slowly and walked briskly around the wizard. She looked up as she entered the living room. "Agh!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Lily grimaced. "It's been too long, really."  
  
"More like not bloody long enough." Sirius replied.  
  
Petunia's jaw fell open, and she started to wobble in place. "Bu… bu…"  
  
"I'm not dead." Lily answered cheerfully. "And what good news for you. You won't have to take care of THAT boy anymore." She glared at Vernon as he entered the room. "Wouldn't want to impose on your wonderful family, Vernon."  
  
The man stared at his formerly dead sister-in-law.  
  
"Harry will be with me from now on. I thought I'd at least inform you so you wouldn't worry, but…" she looked over the couple. "I can see THAT was never a problem for you."  
  
Sirius smirked. "We'll just take what little Harry left here. You know, his books and parchments." He went to the stairs and climbed them slowly, watching the Dursleys the whole time.  
  
Lily smiled at Albus, "Oh, and Pet…" she turned her smile to Petunia. "Cissa's dead. Just thought you might like to know."  
  
Vernon exploded, "No! Bloody no! We are NOT taking another one of those freaks into this house! That damn boy can die for I care!"  
  
Lily stepped forward and slapped the fat man. "Don't you ever speak of my nephew like that again, Vernon!"  
  
Albus watched the scene and began to wonder what could have possibly done this damage to this family.  
  
Lily glared at the two people before her. "You were always jealous, Pet. Now, look at what it's done to you. I hope one day you can learn to forgive Cissa and I. Maybe even Mum and Daddy. But that might be asking for too much." She turned to the stairway. "Sirius! Come on!"  
  
The black haired man trudged down the stairs. "There's nothing there." He looked at Vernon. "Where is it?"  
  
Vernon smiled, "We burned it all. Before that boy came here to get him."  
  
Lily gasped, "Let's go."  
  
She grabbed hold of Sirius' arm and pushed him toward the fireplace. Albus followed them.  
  
Sirius protested, "But what about his things?"  
  
"Draco will forgive me if I borrow some of Cissa's money. Let's go now."  
  
The three adults quickly left through the Floo network back to Hogwarts. 


	21. Replacement Parts and People

First, I would like to thank my rather loyal following of reviewers. They are Celtic Ember, Bon, Akiko, Kit Cloudkicker, enoimreH, chochang913, Erin Bennett, clara200, Michelle, Embyr Black, Cyn James, Crydwyn, Critic, hermionegranger, SiriusBPadfoot. Special mention goes out to enoimreH who has read not only all of my HP stories but also my only X Men story. Thanks dear.  
  
  
  
Replacement Parts and People  
  
"You would think that she was a…" Sirius ranted as he paced in Albus' office.  
  
Lily simply frowned, "Calm down. Pet's always been like that. She'd die before telling everyone about her family. She's jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Harry watched his angry godfather prowl the room.  
  
"That someone would find out about the Evans."  
  
Draco's head shot up. "What about them?" Normally, he wouldn't care… but it did involve his mother. She was an Evans.  
  
Lily replied, "That they were Squibs. Pet was just like them. A Squib."  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide. "But why would Uncle Vernon…"  
  
Lily looked at her son, pushing aside the confused look that screamed James Potter. "Easy. She didn't tell him."  
  
Sirius slammed his fist into the wall. "Bloody stupid woman!"  
  
Draco looked at his mo… aunt and smiled. That fool Black was going to be entertaining.  
  
Lily followed her so… nephew's glance. Sirius had moved onto to cursing her sister's fat bloody ignorant husband and her fat bloody tub of a son. "Sirius?"  
  
The man turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Sit down. I think Albus has been waiting long enough. Your rant is over."  
  
Sirius' eyes darkened. He sat down cautiously as if he were a scolded child. "Sorry."  
  
"No, you're not. Just be quiet for a little while." Remus finally entered the conversation. He faced Albus. "What have you got to say?"  
  
"A lot actually." Albus smiled at the group. "First of all, we need to discuss young Draco's future. He is not yet of a legal age where he can live on his own. After tonight, I think he'll be glad to know that he will not be taken to Privet Drive."  
  
Draco whispered under his breath, "You'd better believe that."  
  
Harry snorted in laughter.  
  
"If I may continue, boys…" Albus looked in their direction. Both boys nodded and blushed. "Our first option would be Lily."  
  
Lily pointedly avoided looking at Draco. She didn't want to force him to live with her. But she hoped he would choose to do so rather than live in a Muggle orphanage. "I think it should be up to Draco."  
  
Draco bit his lip in a brief show of fear. He didn't really want to leave Lily, but he also knew she would never choose him over Harry. "I… I…"  
  
Harry sensed that Draco was focusing on what he had said last night. "She would never choose, Draco."  
  
"I know." The Slytherin shot back.  
  
"She doesn't have to."  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco growled, "Because, Potter, we can't stand each other."  
  
The four adults watched the boys closely. Lily quickly wiped at her eyes. For some reason she couldn't identify, Draco really thought that Harry would demand that she choose him over Draco. But according to Remus, Harry, who didn't get along with Draco at all, would never hate him enough to do that.  
  
Harry thought for a moment before answering. "We could call a truce." 


	22. We Are All Made of Stars

We Are All Made of Stars  
  
Draco trudged around the hallways of Hogwarts as quietly as he could. It was summer and he really didn't want to find out if Peeves was a summer ghost. He also didn't want any of the teachers to find him. It had been several hours since his aunt and Potter had gone to their beds, but Draco's mind was too busy with his current problem to allow him sleep of any kind.  
  
He felt tortured. He'd always seen Potter as a spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted. All of the teachers adored him but Snape and even the Headmaster let Potter do things as he wanted. Starting with their very first year, Potter had been allowed to wander the school at night, wander through the Forbidden Forest, even compete in the Triwizard Competition.  
  
It just wasn't fair. Not to him, not to Narcissa, and certainly not to his aunt. As much as Potter didn't deserve it, he could tell that keeping his aunt from Potter hadn't been one of his father's most brilliant choices.  
  
Draco thought of his father for a moment as he stopped to admire a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Lucius had appeared to be a loyal Death Eater. Even going so far as to forcing the Riddle diary on the youngest Weasley. How could his father act so different? What made him decide that one night so many years ago that he would try to stop Voldemort?  
  
And where had it gotten him? He had been discovered and murdered by his 'fellow' Death Eaters. Draco was sure that it hadn't been the first time that Death Eaters had disposed of one of their own, and he gathered it wouldn't be the last. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough from the corridor as he continued on his way.  
  
"Late night, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned slowly to find Snape standing at the end of the hall. "I guess." He shrugged off the accusing tone of Snape's voice.  
  
Severus Snape closed in on the Malfoy boy. He came to stand in front of him, using all of his height to emphasize that he was the teacher in this realtionship. "Even during the school year that is not tolerated."  
  
"I thought an exception could be made. After all, appears I'm as special as Potter is," Draco shot back at his professor.  
  
Snape cringed inwardly as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Mr. Malfoy, I thought you would be the first to recognize that Potter is nothing more than a lucky little child. He has no idea what made him so special; he just assumes he is."  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"You'll have to live with him. Pity."  
  
Draco grew angry for the first time in a while. "What makes you or anyone else think that I would willingly submit myself to constant contact with Potter! He is nothing to me! Just like I was nothing to my f…" he collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Snape knelt down next to the blond boy. "There are things that could be worse. Much worse." He noticed the boy's sobs quieting. "Do you really think me stupid, boy? Lucius may have gone about everything wrong, but he cared for you. You were his blood, his…"  
  
"Heir. All I ever was to him, I still failed at."  
  
"How could you?" Snape held out his arm and pulled his sleeve up. He felt Draco's shock at seeing the Dark Mark on his pale skin. "This is what he saved you from. You will never have to bear the pain of this Mark. No one will doubt you because of its presence. You will not be turned away from homes and businesses because of it. You will never have to bow before that rotted corpse and swear your loyalty as he curses you with pain.  
  
"Your father and mother freed you from that the same night that your mother lost her life. For your aunt's sake, don't make your mother's death any less than it was. A sacrifice. She died that you might live free from Voldemort." Snape let his hand fall upon Draco's shoulder. "Give Potter a chance, Draco. Lucius was right in teaching you one thing. Blood is everything."  
  
Draco stared in shock at his professor as the man stood up and walked away from him. He had never known Snape to say more that two words to him other than false praise in Potions class. The Slytherin looked down at his hands and found that his vision was blurry. He wiped the tears away and stood up.  
  
He bowed to the knight in front of him, riding through a wooded landscape and ran through the castle to where he had seen the werewolf go earlier that night. Draco opened the door to the Great Hall to find his former professor playing Exploding Snap with the convict.  
  
The two men looked up expecting to find Harry. Remus bit his lip nervously for a moment before motioning to the chair next to his. "Staying?"  
  
Draco nodded and took the offered seat. He watched a few hands of the game and cheered when Black's deck exploded on him. For once, he wasn't afraid. In fact, for the first time in his short life, it felt like he belonged somewhere.  
  
Sirius watched the boy laugh at him. While before today, the laugh would have been cold and taunting, he could tell it was now honest humor. "Find something funny?"  
  
"Bloody funny." Draco answered.  
  
Remus smiled, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Draco snorted, "Like Potter? Please! I have things to do."  
  
"Like?" Sirius prompted.  
  
"Find a way to apologize to my aunt."  
  
Sirius dealt a new hand of cards to Draco. "Play me, Malfoy."  
  
"Any day of the week, Black."  
  
None of the three noticed the shadow at the door of the Great Hall. Lily watched in silence as Draco thoroughly defeated Sirius at Exploding Snap before taking on Remus as well. She was glad that he seemed to be a little more at ease. But would that help in the morning, when the boy would have to make his choice? 


	23. Russell's Strain Lupine

Russell's Strain Lupine  
  
Albus looked at the boy seated in front of him. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
Draco smiled for a second before answering. "I couldn't sleep last night. I found things to do."  
  
The Headmaster realized that Draco thought that should explain everything. And it did. Severus had confessed to finding the boy outside the Gryffindor dormitories last night. And before breakfast this morning, Lily had told him about the late night card game in the Great Hall. "You do realize that this is not a decision to take lightly. A few well placed words from Professor Snape should not be the driving force here."  
  
"They aren't. In the end, it was a lot of things that made me choose this. Black, my aunt, even Lupin. Last night it seemed possible that… Potter and I could… call a truce." Draco answered. He had no doubt the old man knew all about last night. There was no need to rehash it.  
  
"Then the choice is made. Would you like to tell Lily or should I?" Albus prompted.  
  
"I would." Draco quickly answered. He thought for a moment that the Headmaster seemed disappointed in not being allowed to tell. "You can Potter if you like."  
  
"As much as I appreciate the offer and the spirit in which it was made, I must decline. That is your right and privilege."  
  
Draco shook hands with the Headmaster and walked to the office door. He could hear the gargoyle jump aside as the door opened. He laughed to himself as he heard the Headmaster begin speaking to his phoenix in a rather un-Headmaster like manner. "Daft old fool."  
  
Lily clicked her tongue, "I would think you would be a little more polite. I know I raised you better."  
  
Draco looked at his mo… aunt and smiled brightly. "It's a term of endearment. Trust me, I couldn't really be rude about that man. It's impossible."  
  
"I know."  
  
The blond stood for a moment simply watching his aunt. The he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."  
  
Lily almost forgot to breathe from the shock. "Draco?"  
  
"I shouldn't have been angry with you. You were led to believe that you were someone else entirely. I wasn't the only one wronged. But I can make it better." Draco mumbled into Lily's shoulder. "I would like to stay with you if I still can."  
  
Lily started to cry. "Of course, my dragon. You are always welcome in my home. Where else would you belong?"  
  
Draco clung tightly to his aunt. He was so relieved that he no longer had to fight himself for what he wanted. He had never really wanted to deny his aunt. He had even secretly looked forward to being Potter's cousin. But for some reason, before last night, he would rather have died than admit it.  
  
A quiet voice broke into the emotional moment. "I take it you're staying."  
  
Draco pulled away from his aunt to find Potter standing behind her. He answered carefully, "Yes." He paused for a second, "Truce?" His hand shot out toward Potter in a bold move toward peace.  
  
Potter looked down at the Slytherin's hand for a moment before clasping it in his own. "I only refused you because you had insulted Ron."  
  
"I know."  
  
Potter smiled and rubbed at his forehead briefly. "Let's get some food. I heard Sirius raided the kitchen in the wee hours."  
  
Draco nodded as the two cousins set off down the hall toward the Great Hall. "I was there. It was like Waterloo."  
  
"Waterloo?"  
  
"You know… Napoleon? Ring any bells?"  
  
"Of course. But Waterloo? Napoleon lost at Waterloo."  
  
Draco snickered, "Who said Black was Napoleon? The French would have been rousted and burned at the stake."  
  
"I guess so." Potter answered.  
  
The two boys opened the doors to the Great Hall and vanished behind them as Lily wiped the tears from her eyes. It would take some time, but it looked like the two cousins would get along.  
  
"It worked."  
  
Lily turned and hugged the visitor. "I still don't know how you found him."  
  
Snape stiffened as Lily kissed him on the cheek. "I've spent years wandering this school at night. I knew the second he left his bed."  
  
"Poor Severus. So depressing. Maybe you should spend some time with Siri…"  
  
Snape growled at his friend. "Over my dead body."  
  
At that moment Remus Lupin walked past on his way to the Great Hall. "As Sirius is not here, I feel I must respond. It can be arranged."  
  
Snape glared at the werewolf as he disappeared within the Hall. "Why you associate with those two is beyond me."  
  
"And you should be grateful for that." Lily responded.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Not much is beyond you. At least you have the grace to admit what is." She stuck her tongue out playfully at her friend and ran into the hall before he could retaliate.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and stalked away, mumbling. "Damn fool Gryffindors." 


	24. A Letter Home

A Letter Home  
  
Draco stood in the doorway and watched his cousin carefully. "What are you doing, Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, Malfoy."  
  
The blond leaned against the open door. "Aunt Lily was worried. Her precious Potter missed dinner."  
  
Harry stared at the parchment in front of him. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He turned and began walking down the hallway. He almost didn't hear Harry call out to him.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He went back to the room and frowned, "What do you want?"  
  
"How would you tell them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Draco was lost. "Tell those two idiots what?"  
  
"About me?"  
  
"I wouldn't." Draco answered quickly. "It's none of their business."  
  
Harry went back to staring at the parchment quietly.  
  
Draco stepped further into the room. "You don't know how to tell Weasley, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Easy. Don't."  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly. "He's my friend. So is Hermione. They should know. About Mum… about Sirius… about everything."  
  
"They most likely know about Black and Aunt Lily by now."  
  
"But…"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Tell them if you must. They're your friends."  
  
"Doesn't it matter to you?"  
  
"I never really cared what Weasley though of me. And while Granger is a brilliant witch, her decisions and choices don't matter that much to me."  
  
Harry sighed, "That's a cynical view."  
  
"Not really. Does what Pansy think weigh on you at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you understand what I'm talking about. I don't have to like your friends. And because of that I don't care what they think of me."  
  
Harry watched Draco take the only other chair in the room. He fiddled with the quill in his hand. "So what was for dinner?"  
  
Draco smiled as Harry quickly changed the subject. He could tell that his cousin didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Draco was indifferent to his friends. "Black helped the house elves. So it was mostly desserts. I think Flitwick enjoyed it."  
  
"Professor Flitwick's here?"  
  
"Came back earlier today." Draco answered, "He wanted to talk to Aunt Lily."  
  
"She was good at Charms. Sirius told me that."  
  
"My dad said she was good at Potions, too."  
  
Harry smiled wearily. "I want to tell them. But I don't know how."  
  
Draco nodded. "Be honest."  
  
Harry stared at his cousin in disbelief.  
  
The Slytherin sneered, "What? I don't know what honesty is?"  
  
"I never said that," Harry stammered.  
  
"Good. Granger will take it better than Weasley. Tell her first. That way she can cover you with Weasley."  
  
Harry turned back to the parchment and began writing. He heard Draco get up from his chair and go to the door. "Thanks, Malfoy."  
  
"Anytime, Potter." Draco walked back into the hallway. He was almost to the stairs when he yelled back, "Lupin will bring you something later!"  
  
"Great!" 


	25. Swish And Spit

Swish and Spit  
  
Hermione,  
  
How has your summer been? I hope that you have taken the chance to go outside. The weather has been nice, and you can always take a book outside with you. I haven't heard from Ron yet this summer, but I have seen Sirius. He's doing well. I'm sure by now that, as an avid reader, you've been able to get your hands on a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Two days ago, Cornelius Fudge announced that Peter Pettigrew was wanted for the murder of twelve Muggles as well as conspiracy to murder James Potter and Narcissa Malfoy. He also has apologized for the way Sirius was treated, both in Askaban and without. So that's part of the big news. Sirius is a free man. Finally and once and for all.  
  
I know it may seem confusing. Hell, I don't even think I understand it all. But it looks like Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, wasn't what we thought he was. It turns out that he wanted to defeat Voldemort just as much as my dad did. And for the same reasons, too. To protect his son.  
  
I'm not sure that Fudge told the press who testified for Sirius. But he must have. He couldn't have kept something like this a secret. Hermione, my Mum is alive. She was taken away from Godric's Hollow that night by Lucius Malfoy. He had found out about a project that my Mum was working on.  
  
If I know you, and I'm sure I do, you're wondering then why Lily Potter's body was found at Godric's Hollow the next morning. Lucius used Polyjuice to make someone appear to be my Mum. My Dad and I never knew the difference. It may seem cruel, but I think that Lucius did what he had to. The project my Mum was working on was very important.  
  
But who really died with my Dad that night? Peter Pettigrew may have betrayed my Dad, but he also betrayed Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mum was the woman who was pretending to be my Mum.  
  
That's not everything. I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore. I can be with my Mum. But I have to live with my cousin. You see, my Mum and Draco's mum were sisters. Draco's my cousin. He rescued me from the Dursleys and brought me to Hogwarts to see my Mum.  
  
I need your help though. For the longest time, I tried to think of a way to tell you all of this. But I couldn't figure it out. Not until Draco pointed out that telling you would be like Charms class compared to telling Ron. He's going to be angry with me… with Draco. How should I tell him, Mione?  
  
Harry 


	26. Post Is Here

Post Is Here  
  
Harry laughed as he set his cup back down. His mother was glaring at his godfather in disgust.  
  
"Sirius Black! What in the world possessed you!"  
  
The Animagus tried to bite back his laughter. "I'm not sure you know what you're talking about, Lil."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Change it back this instant!"  
  
Remus simply stared into his plate. He was near tears from laughing so hard. He looked slyly at Draco who was having trouble breathing due to his laughter.  
  
Lily picked up her fork and waved it at Sirius. "Now, Black!"  
  
Sirius finally nodded and pulled his wand from his pocket. He waved it in Snape's direction. As the diners watched, Severus' hair color turned from a rather interesting puce back to its original greasy black. "Happy?"  
  
Snape sneered in Sirius' direction. "Not until you're dead, Black."  
  
Lily frowned at Severus before complimenting her son's godfather. "You must admit, though, that it was an unusual color of puce."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Thank you for the compliment." He took a drink of his tea. "I try so hard."  
  
Harry winked at his mother as Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Professor Snape's going to kill him one day."  
  
Lily nodded, "I won't let him though."  
  
Snape simply snorted and continued with his breakfast. He looked up as an owl dropped a letter near his plate. He grasped it tightly in his fingers and read the envelope before thrusting it at Harry. "Yours, Potter."  
  
Harry mumbled his thanks and quickly left the table to run out of the Great Hall. As he slowed on his way up the stairs he heard Draco following him.  
  
"So what did Granger say?"  
  
Harry stopped on the landing and sat down. "I can't wait."  
  
"Until what?" Draco sat across from him.  
  
"To get to the dorm." His hands were shaking as he opened the envelope. "What if she's angry?"  
  
Draco smirked, "She'll live with it."  
  
Harry frowned at his cousin and began to read. 


	27. Return To Sender

Return To Sender  
  
Harry,  
  
Who cares about my summer! It sounds like yours has been rather odd to say the least. I did get the Daily Prophet that told about how Sirius had been released and was innocent of all crimes. That very same article mentioned simply that Sirius had a witness who had given a written statement of his innocence. Was it really your Mum? Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you! You won't ever have to go back to those Muggles again.  
  
Did your Mum get angry when she found out about them? I can imagine. She probably hexed them into the next life. But enough of that. I think you really want to hear what I think about the other business, and how I can help you with Ron. Right? It's too bad that Draco's father had to be so mean. I mean, Ron has a point in hating the Malfoys.  
  
Lucius did try, indirectly, to kill Ginny in her first year. He also got into that fistfight with Mr. Weasley. I'm sure that Lucius did what he did for a good reason. He just didn't think that he might be hurting himself and his son in the process. I won't lie to you. Ron won't be happy about this. But you know how he is. He doesn't think before he speaks. He'll get over it.  
  
I, on the other hand, think constantly before I speak. Common sense. Not something Ron has a lot of sometimes. In the past, Draco's said some awful things to me. He's called me a Mudblood. He's teased me about my intelligence. He's berated my appearance. And after thinking about it for a while, I discovered that what he's done can be forgiven.  
  
So I will. If you're with Draco when you read this, let him know that I'll try to start over if he promises the same. I don't want to hurt you, Harry. I'm sure he doesn't either. As for Ron, let me be the one to tell him. He may take it better from me. In fact, that way, he won't be in striking distance of you or of Draco. You need to remember that, no matter how angry he gets, it's because he cares about you.  
  
Tell Draco that I'm sorry about his parents. He may not believe me, but at least I've said it. I hope you're happy with this. I can almost see Sirius now. He's running around hexing Snape into oblivion while causing mayhem and destruction in celebration of his newfound freedom. Remus must be very happy as well. And your Mum, she must be at a loss. I mean, she has you and she has Draco. But she's lost her sister and she's realized that she hasn't had time to mourn your Dad.  
  
I can't wait to meet her someday. She must be wonderful. Good luck, Harry. And wish me luck, too. I'm going to need it.  
  
Hermione 


	28. Just A Short Trip

Just A Short Trip  
  
Fred frowned at his brother's friend. "He went out." George helped her up off the floor. "Yeah. With Gin." Hermione groaned in frustration. She had gone through a lot to get her parents to approve of this trip to the Burrow. They didn't like her using the Floo Network alone. "When are they going to be back?" "Any minute now. They've been gone for an hour." Fred smiled at his twin before adding, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait a minute." She growled in frustration. "It's very important." Fred nodded solemnly. "I'm sure." He dug in his pocket for a moment. He grinned as he pulled a candy out. "Want one?" George grabbed it out of Fred's hand. "Ron will kill us. Besides we promised we'd never test on Hermione." Hermione frowned in confusion. "Promised who?" "Our mysterious benefactor." The twins replied in unison. "Our secret partner." "Secret partner?" Fred left the room with George behind him. "Secret partner." Hermione smiled and sat down on the ratty couch and crossed her legs. She had come here in a hurry hoping that her swing would carry her through explaining everything to Ron. She didn't like that she had to tell him, but at least this way, he wouldn't say something horrible to Harry and regret it later. "Where do you want the bags?" Ginny came rushing into the small living room. "She'll find." the redhead stopped dead at seeing Hermione. "Hermione!" Ron followed her shout and smiled at his friend. "Not that I'm sorry to see you, but what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until next week." Ginny snorted in disgust at her brother's attempt at being suave. "Nice try, Ron." Hermione motioned to the couch seats next to her. "As the Americans say. cop a squat. We need to talk." Ron frowned. "Is Harry okay? Did he get hurt?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and waited for her to answer. "Harry's fine. He's better than he's ever been. Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?" "Ron? Read?" Ginny giggled. He glared down at his sister and put his hands on his hips. "What's going on?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Sirius has been cleared." The two Weasleys were struck dumb for a moment. Then Ginny began pestering Hermione with questions. "What happened? Did they catch Peter? Who." Ron held up his hand and silenced his sister. He kneeled in front of Hermione and looked into her eyes. "How?" She blinked quickly. "There was a witness that knew he wasn't the Secret Keeper. The Ministry allowed the testimony, and Sirius was cleared." Ginny was in awe. "When? And where in the bloody hell was this witness before?" "Harry wrote me last night. It sounded like the Ministry had kept this quiet for a few days before they told the Prophet." Hermione saw the tears forming in Ron's eyes. "Ron? What's wrong?" "He's really free?" Hermione simply nodded. Ron bit his lip lightly and then dropped his head into Hermione's lap. He started shaking. "Ron!" Hermione looked at Ginny in shock. "Ron?" His sister whispered as she began rubbing his back. Ron finally looked up and looked at Hermione. "This is for real?" "Absolutely." She let her hand cup Ron's cheek. "Ron? Why are you crying? This is a good thing." "I know." Ron answered. He closed his eyes and sniffed quickly. "This would have happened a long time ago if I had been able to catch P. Pe." Hermione pulled Ron's face up so that he had to look into her eyes. "Peter is NOT your fault, Ron. Sirius would be angry that you thought it was. You know that." Ron nodded slowly. "That's not all of it, is it?" Hermione smiled. "No. There's more. A lot more." 


	29. What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong?

What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong?  
  
"And it's not all sweetness and light, Ron." Hermione continued. Ginny kept rubbing her hand over Ron's back. She knew her brother better than anyone. He still wasn't completely okay with Sirius' freedom. "What's going on, Hermione?" "The witness who testified for Sirius. it was Harry's mum." Ron's eyes widened. "That's not funny!" He jumped up from his knees and began yelling as he paced the small room. "How could you say that? Do you know how much that would hurt Harry? Are you not even thinking?" Ginny watched Hermione out of the corner of her eye. The brunette was slouching and balling her hands into fists. "Ron!" "What?" "Sit down!" Ginny pointed to the floor in front of them. "Now!" Ron bit his lip and dropped to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his long legs and stared at Hermione. "I'm not playing a trick, Ron." Hermione held out the crumpled cover of the Daily Prophet. This morning's edition had identified the witness that had freed Sirius Black from the possibility of returning to Askaban. "It's really her, Ron." Ron took the paper and stared at the waving figure on the page. He, like most wizarding children, knew what the Potters had looked like. They had been heroes as much as Harry. He let his hand brush across the picture. "Where is Harry? Does he know?" "Harry's with her at Hogwarts. Sirius and Professor Lupin are there, too." Ginny's eyes brightened at the mention of Remus Lupin. "Do they know?" Ron laughed shakily, "Of course they do." His laugh carried on in a high pitch. "Harry doesn't have to go back." He choked back more laughter. "Ever." Hermione smiled, "I know." Ginny got off the couch and sat down next to Ron. He was coughing and trying to keep from laughing again. "Breathe, Ron." She rubbed his back again. "It's okay. Harry's okay." "I know." Hermione waited for a moment. "Harry wants us to meet her, Ron. He told her about us. The three of us." "Really?" "Yeah. Do you want to go?" Ron let a bright smile erupt. "Yes!" "Ginny?" The girl nodded silently. Hermione looked down at her friends. "There's one last thing. Harry has a cousin." Ron frowned, "Dudley?" "No. Another one." Ginny looked confused, "But everyone knows that Harry's dad was an only child." "His mum had another sister. She was the one who really died with Harry's dad. He never knew it wasn't his wife." Ron rubbed his eyes quickly. "What does it matter?" "It matters because of who it is, Ron." Hermione took a breath and said, "Narcissa Malfoy was Lily's sister." Ron seemed to be waiting for something while Ginny's face got pale. "Draco?" Hermione watched Ron closely as she nodded at Ginny. "Draco." Ron simply sat there. He looked down at his hands and then balled them into fists. His face paled before turning a raging red. "Malfoy?" He growled. Ginny backed away from Ron and tried to calm him down. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Ron. I mean." Ron glared at Hermione. "This is the boy who called you a Mudblood. His father tried to kill Ginny. He tormented Harry on a daily basis. I hate him." He paused and continued calmly. "And you're okay with this?" Hermione noticed that Ron's hands were shaking. "Ron, Harry is okay with this." "And Harry knows what family is? Are you kidding me?" Ron calmly asked. He was so angry. "He has no one. He had no one. And all of a sudden he thinks Malfoy is wonderful? He wouldn't know what to do if a family dropped on his doorstep." "Ron! You don't mean that." Ginny said. Ron spun to face his sister. His legs got tangled with the coffee table. "He's just caught up in this." He stood up and looked down at Hermione. "If you approve, go. I won't ever set foot near Malfoy. And you can tell them both that." Ron stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Ginny got up to go after him but stopped when Hermione caught her arm. "Leave him for a while. We should go see Harry. He's worried about what Ron might do." Hermione led Ginny to the fireplace. She tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the flames. "Maybe Harry knows what to say to Ron." Ginny nodded and called out, "Hogwarts!" She stepped into the flames and felt the familiar spin that came with Floo travel. 


	30. Not Much Else

Ot Not Much Else  
  
Remus sat back in the chair and sighed. "We need to stop staying up so late, Sirius." The thin, dark haired man grinned as he sipped his tea. "Who cares?" "I do. We're old, Sirius." "You mean that you're old." Remus closed his eyes and smiled, "Of course. Live in denial, Cleopatra." "I try to. everyday of my life." Sirius' eyes twinkled. He set his cup aside and was about to ask Remus a question when a loud shriek came from the fireplace. He jumped up and pulled his new wand out. Remus simply opened an eye and whispered, "Hermione." Sirius stared at his friend as Hermione and Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace. He turned back to the girls and helped both of them up from the ground. He noticed Ginny blush slightly when he let go of her hand. Hermione wiped the soot off of her pants and then looked at Sirius. She rushed at him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" Remus watched Sirius gently hug her back. He smiled at Ginny who whispered a greeting in return. Sirius let go of Hermione and looked toward the fireplace. "Where's Ron?" Ginny frowned, "He's not coming." Remus tensed slightly. He could feel the worry coming from both of the girls. "Why not?" Sirius rubbed his forehead, "Draco." Hermione responded, "Yeah." Sirius could tell that it was already a sore subject for Hermione. "Come on." He looked at Remus. "Get up, Moony." He led the way to the door. "Harry and Draco are in the Great Hall." Remus groaned as he got up. "Remind me to buy myself a gilded cage before I turn forty, Sirius." "Would you like a girlfriend to go with that order?" Sirius shot back as the group walked down the hall. "Shut up." "Make me." "I will." Ginny giggled at the two men. They were acting like children. "Do they always act like this?" She looked at Hermione. "No. They're just in a weird mood." Hermione answered. "Sirius hardly ever jokes anymore." Sirius said, "I heard that." "That was the idea." Hermione smiled sweetly as the group reached the doors to the Great Hall. They could hear shrieking coming from the other side of the doors. Remus opened the doors and shouted out in surprise. He wiped his face and stared at the three people inside the room. "Water balloons? What are you? Ten?" Hermione and Ginny rushed forward to find Harry and Draco soaked in water and staring at the floor. They saw a woman standing behind the two boys. She was trying not to laugh. Lily bit back a laugh, "Come on, Remus. You remember, don't you?" "Too fondly." Remus rubbed at his now wet robes. "Hermione and Ginny, this unfortunately is Lily Potter." Ginny stared at Harry's mum in disbelief. No wonder she had fallen for one of the Marauders. "Hi." Hermione stepped forward and hugged Harry. She didn't mind the water. "Hey, Harry." A low drawl interrupted the greetings. "So where's Weasel?" Ginny was about to defend her brother when Lily sternly responded. "Draco, try again." Malfoy looked back at Harry's mum. "Where's Ron?" Lily looked at the girl who had her hand tangled in her son's. "I thought he was coming, too." Hermione sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. "He's angry. He needs some time." Harry flinched and sighed. "He's mad at me." Ginny disagreed. "He's not really. Ron's just confused." The door slammed and brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. Lily called out, "Draco!" Remus stopped her from following the blond. "Let him go. Sirius can find him." He looked pointedly at his friend who quickly walked out of the room. "They have kind of an odd respect for each other." Lily smiled weakly. "Okay." She turned to look at her son and his friends. "Hello, Ginny and Hermione. Let's go find some lunch." Harry mumbled, "I'm not hungry." Lily watched as Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. "Just try, Harry. Please?" "Fine, Mum." Harry let Hermione lead him over to the table. Remus had also noticed the interaction between Hermione and Harry. "When did that happen?" He asked Ginny. "Before the end of the school year. Ron's been kind of testy about it." Lily looked at the tall redheaded girl. "Are you Arthur's daughter?" Ginny blushed madly, "Yes." Remus offered his arm to Ginny. "Madam?" Ginny turned an even brighter shade of red before letting Remus guide her to the table. She was really glad she had come with Hermione. She had seen both Sirius and Professor Lupin. What a treat!  
  
NOTE: I couldn't help giving Ginny a tiny crush on Sirius and Remus. I mean, think about it. Yum! We're going to leave Ron be for a little while as he was such a bastard in the last chapter. He'll learn how to behave soon enough. 


	31. What Was I Thinking?

What Was I Thinking  
  
Draco slouched against the library door. Madame Pince was on a short vacation and as such, the library hadn't been open for the last three days. He spent most of his time there away from Harry and his aunt. He still sometimes believed that his aunt would leave him. He heard a shuffling sound down the darkened hall. "What do you want?" Sirius stepped out of the shadows. "To borrow a book." "Pince won't be back until Tuesday." "Bugger." "Yeah, exactly." Sirius leaned against the door and slowly dropped to the floor to sit next to the huddled Slytherin. "What book you looking for?" "How to Apologize to Poor Gits. I think Darcy wrote the Muggle version." "Ah." Draco scowled. "That's all you have to say? Make me proud, Black." "Okay. This is about Ron." "And again your intelligence, or rather lack there of, amazes me." "Purely an academic interest in this book, I'm sure." "Of course." Sirius smirked, "If you can't find the one you're looking for, you could always try Screw 'Em. I think I wrote that one."  
  
Draco laughed before forcing his grin back into a scowl. "Go away, Black." "No." "Why not?" "You want a story? Let's see. Once upon a time there lived a bastard." "So original." "Thank you. Anyway, this bastard, he was friends with his cousin for all of his childhood. They learned Quidditch together. They learned simple spells together. They even went to Diagon Alley to get their school books together." Draco snarled, "All this togetherness is sickening." Sirius shrugged innocently, "Well, they rode the train together. They went to the Sorting Ceremony together. But there, the bastard met this kid. His name was James. The bastard liked this kid. He was funny. The bastard went up and got sorted into Gryffindor. This other kid got sorted after him. He was shy and quiet, but the bastard liked him well enough." "Is there a point to this run on sentence of a story?" "Absolutely. So, finally James gets sorted. He ends up in Gryffindor which ended up being a pretty good thing in the long run. The bastard started paying attention to when his cousin got up there. The cousin sat there a long time. He kept staring at the bastard. The hat finally decided to put the cousin into Slytherin. And the bastard. he didn't care. His cousin was now the enemy." "This is supposed to reassure me?" "I'm getting to the point." "Finally." "The bastard, one night in his fifth year, decided that he'd had enough of his cousin. The boy was nosy and liked to pick on the bastard's shy friend. So he arranged for something to happen. Something really bad. He made sure that his cousin would have no choice but to satisfy his curiosity. His cousin could have been killed. But it didn't matter to the bastard." "So, let me guess." Draco said, "I'm the bastard, and the Weasel is the cousin?" Sirius chuckled, "Not exactly. The point is that the bastard thought that House lines had ripped apart his friendship with his cousin. It really happened that night when his cousin was rescued by someone he hated. The point, Malfoy, is that the bastard should have saved his cousin. But he didn't." "So, it's true." Sirius looked at Draco. "What's true?" "You tried to kill Snape."  
  
"Yeah, I did." "So fix it." "It's not that easy. You and Harry are lucky. You don't have attempted murder between you." Draco sneered at his cousin's godfather. "You're afraid." "Maybe." "Of what?" "That even if I said I was sorry. that even if I groveled on my hands and my knees. that he would still hate me." "This is one of those 'don't let this happen to you stories?'" "I guess." "And the moral is?" "Ron may never believe that you've changed. The compromise is there not for the two of you but for Harry. He shouldn't have to choose." "You made Snape choose." Sirius sighed, "No. I chose willingly before that night. I chose to act as I did. And now, for the rest of my life, I'll pay for it. Moony will, too." "He wasn't aware of what was going on." "It doesn't matter. Not to either of them." "So why do you fight with Snape so much?" "If I'm sorry, you mean?" Draco nodded. "Sometimes it hurts less to act like I hate him, too. Then I don't have to feel anything when we fight." "That's sick, Black." "Takes one to know one." Draco leaned his head back against the door. "Aunt Lily sent you after me." "No. Moony did." "Why?" Sirius decided to be honest. "I don't know." Draco stood up and started off down the hall. "Black." Sirius looked up. "What?" "Grovel." "It's too late for that." Draco stopped at the head of the stairs and called back, "Don't be a bastard again, Black. At least let him choose. You got to last time." He walked down the stairs, leaving Sirius sitting outside of the library in silent thought. 


	32. What's With Ginny?

What's With Ginny?  
  
Ginny smiled as she set her cup down. She loved hearing stories about her friends. Hermione continued, "So by now, Ron's laying on the floor with a broken leg while Harry and I are prepared to blast Sirius into the next lifetime." Remus chuckled lightly at Lily's shocked expression. "We were terrified, Lily. They had the wands and the whole Magical world behind them. No one would have believed us." "So what happened next?" Lily asked. Hermione kept going with her story as Harry simply picked at his food. He would smile occasionally but kept from joining the conversation. "When we finally believed them, we let them change Peter back. He started begging all of us for mercy. Sirius wouldn't even look at him. Remus told him to basically go to hell. Then he moved on to Ron and I. Ron tried to get away from him. It was sick really." Harry interrupted, "He begged me to believe him." Lily turned to look at her son. "Sirius begged me to let him kill Peter." Remus frowned at the memory. It hadn't been one of Sirius' better moments. Harry kept going as he poked his fork at his chicken. "I wanted to. I wanted him to die for what he did." He put his fork down and ran his hand through his wild hair. "But I saw the look in Sirius' eyes. He was barely sane. Dad would have hated me if I had given Sirius what he wanted." Lily nodded her head slowly. "Sirius has changed, Harry. We used to say he needed to grow up. But look at what it took. You made the right choice about Peter." Harry smiled and went back to his lunch. Lily knew that Harry had moments of doubt. Moments where he was afraid that he had made the wrong choices. But he had done so well. "I would have done the same thing." The doors to the Hall opened to admit Draco. The blond walked over to the table and kissed his aunt on the cheek. Lily smiled, "It's chicken today." "Leave it to the elves." Remus noticed that Ginny had been staring at the Slytherin boy. He leaned toward her. "Are you okay?" Ginny blushed but nodded. Damn being a redhead! "So where did you go?" Draco looked up at his cousin. Harry looked pale and worried. "The library." "Sirius found you?" "Yeah. Black told me a bedtime story." Harry suddenly looked interested. "Really?" Draco snorted and began eating his lunch. "He told me about Snape and fifth year." Remus cringed and set his drink down. "And?" "He told me. That's it." Draco took a bite of his chicken. "It's not a life story." "But there's something else." Harry accused. "I told him to fix it." Remus gasped in shock. "He told you everything?" Draco nodded. "I told him to grovel. Might help." "And what did he say?" Lily asked meekly. "He's chicken." Draco motioned to his plate with his fork. "Cluck." Remus sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go find one of them." "Which one?" Sirius asked from the doorway. The werewolf turned around and smiled at his friend. "The one with mental issues." "That'd be Snape." Sirius took Remus' seat at the table. "Sure." Remus answered slyly. He leaned forward to whisper in Sirius' ear. "Must be in his blood." Sirius coughed to cover his laugh. "Get out of here, Moony. Go baby sit the Slytherin dungeons or something." He smirked at Lily before snatching a roll from her plate. "Lily and I need some peace." Draco calmly replied, "You wouldn't know peace if it bit you in the arse, Black." "I know." 


	33. And Back To Ronnikins

And Back To Ronnikins  
  
Ron slammed the door and flung himself onto his bed. His eyes stung. "Why? Why of all people?" He sobbed. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice the door creep open behind him. Percy was home for a short time before heading back to work when he heard the door slam. He somehow knew it had been Ron. After all, Ron was the Weasley with the worst temper. "Ron?" "Go away." Ron snapped and turned his head to stare out his small window. "You sure?" Ron picked up his copy of Hogwarts, A History and tossed it at his brother. He heard a thump as the book hit the door. "Just go away." He moaned into his pillow and tried to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Percy frowned as the book hit the closed door. Something was bothering his brother. He went down the rickety stairs and found George sitting in the kitchen. "George?" "Huh?" The twin was poking his wand at a blue lump on the table. "What's Ron's problem?" "Hermione came by and left with Ginny." Percy bit his lip in concentration. "Where did they go?" "To see Harry at Hogwarts." Fred joined his brother at the table. He took out his wand and muttered a quick spell. The blue lump turned yellow and began bouncing up and down on the tabletop. "Check that out!" George chuckled. "Good one, Fred!" Percy sighed as he exited the kitchen. "I'm going to find out what's going on." Fred's voice drifted from the kitchen, "Leave it alone, Perce! Ron's just being a git!" "I am not!" Percy turned to find Ron standing on the stairway. "Ron?" "I'm going to see Harry. I'll be back later." Ron shoved his way past his older brother and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Hogwarts!" He stepped into the green fire and vanished in a whoosh. 


End file.
